220th night countdown
by The-Allenfangirl
Summary: This will be a little collection of oneshots for the 220th night countdown. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man
1. Day 1: favourite character

Me: 'It was a hard decision to make, because I have so much to do already and it will cost quite some time, but I've decided to participate in the 220th night countdown after all.'

Allen: 'The next chapter is coming out in one week?!'

Me: 'Yes, indeed. I'm so excited!' *smiles broadly*

Kanda, Lavi, Allen: *all look very uncomfortable*

Me: 'What's wrong guys?'

Lavi: 'Well, I don't think things will get much better for us.'

Allen: *cries out* 'It will probably only get worse!'

Kanda: *just looks about to kill someone*

Me: 'I'm sorry, guys, of course you'd feel like that... You really don't deserve it. But it can never get any better if the manga doesn't continue!'

Allen, Lavi, Kanda: *Don't look assured at all*

* * *

 **Day 1: favourite character**

Water came out of the sky like heaven was crying. The drops floated through the air, coming to a sudden standstill on the windowpane. The strumming sounds on the roof filled the building and made people look at the glass and sigh in relief they were inside. Others ran through the door and leaned against a wall, panting and soaked.

Allen couldn't help but look at the dark clouds with glassy eyes. His hands rested on the windowsill and would have been freezing if he hadn't worn the gloves he usually took with him everywhere. He wasn't particularly interested in the rain, or the shadow that accompanied his reflection anywhere, but his mind felt like exploding and this was a good way to distract himself.

He had been working non-stop for days, trying to get his mind off the disturbing changes in his life lately, but Link and he were really on their limits now. His observer had dark shades under his eyes and was grumpier than usual, which didn't really go well together with the boy's own exhaustion. So finally he had decided to stay home for two days and get some rest and eat a few good meals to replenish his energy.

'Walker, we still need to write our reports. I suggest we do that now, instead of staring out of the window without any purpose.'

Allen turned his head to Link, not feeling fit enough to face the man with anything else than a blank expression. Usually he hid his exhaustion or his negative emotions behind a smile, but the crow was around him anytime of the day and he had soon found out that it would be impossible to keep his mask on the whole time. It didn't really matter either, since Link wasn't really the kind of person to worry about every little thing and thus mostly ignored his weaker moments. Lenalee would have been fuzzing all over him if he had looked at her in this way.

'Can't we postpone it 'till tomorrow? I don't really feel like filling in more paperwork,' Allen commented, letting his head rest on his hands with a sigh. 'We've already written stuff for three hours today.'

'No, Walker. You won't feel like it tomorrow either. We'd better finish it now and rest later. You'll have two more days to stare out of a window uselessly.'

The boy sighed deeply again and pushed himself off the windowsill, stretching himself to get some feeling back in his exhausted muscles. 'You owe me at least a pie per hour for this,' he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 'You're just as much as a slave driver as my master.' He didn't mean a word of that, but he felt grumpy and tired.

'I don't like filling in paperwork either, Walker, but it's a necessity. We need it to…'

'Keep track of everyone's actions and the developments in the war bla bla bla… I know, you've said that like a hundred times before.'

Link grimaced at the sassy comment, but stayed silent, knowing it wouldn't help to protest. He was one of the only people getting to deal with this impolite side of Allen and he handled it quite well. The other two people were Kanda and his master, but Kanda was just a jerk who deserved it and his master… his master… oh hell, he didn't even want to start about him.

Link however, was just like his shadow to him - though the idea of three shadows could be really suffocating sometimes -, always there, however he felt and thus getting to see all sides Allen had to offer the outside world. And that made the boy somewhat opener to him, knowing he couldn't hide much to the man anyway.

It also made him remember Johnny's statement though, saying he had become less polite to the people in The Order. He hadn't thought about it until the scientist had pointed it out and he had realized he had been right. Allen had become somewhat informal to his friends, though not as sassy as he was to the other three people he had mentioned before, and it made him feel somewhat warm inside. It reminded him of the comfortable feeling he had at The Order. Before Leverrier had showed up and everyone had started to suspect him he had felt like he indeed had finally found a home. Actually, it was still his home and his family, there just seemed to be some complications.

He looked back at his reflection and frowned at the dark figure standing behind him. That thing wouldn't keep him from being part of his family, or being an exorcist. He had decided that and would keep that decision in mind at all times. When he would finally have had victory over the fourteenth, everything would turn back to normal and he would feel safe and loved again.

He smiled gently and closed his eyes to, just for a moment, imagine how it would all be when he would finally return home again with regained trust.

Lenalee would not look at him with those worried eyes anymore and would smile. Lavi would be his unserious self again and mind his own business, instead of observing him like some kind of guinea pig because he could be really important to history, and Kanda would be the same jerk, but at least not make comments anymore that actually really hurt him. And he wasn't even done with all that. He imagined Krory, Miranda, Johnny, Komui, Reever and all the others without the worries and distrust they felt while looking at him now. Just smiling and being happy.

He opened his eyes again when Link tapped his shoulder.

'Walker, will you come already? If we work on it now, we'll be done before dinner.'

The boy sighed and stuck out his hand to let the yellow golem that had been flying through the air aimlessly, land on his fingers. 'Yeah, let's go.' He finally felt the strength to smile at the blond man. 'Can't have to miss a meal.'

At last he turned his back to the pouring rain and followed his observer through the countless hallways, carrying Timcanpy gently and letting happy thoughts about his friends and home pass his mind like Komui had told him to in the arc.

Little did he know that heavier difficulties were about to cross his path than he could even imagine.


	2. Day 2: science division

Allen: 'The science division, huh? Interesting theme...'

Lavi: 'So, what do you think about when you hear it?'

Allen: 'All the people working there I guess. Like Reever, Komui, Johnny and all the other guys...' *turns slightly pale* 'and strange chemicals.'

Lavi: *looks very uncomfortable as well* 'Yeah... those are horrible... Especially during the move...'

Allen: *whispers in horror* 'Komuvitan D...'

Kanda: 'Don't say that devilish name. I'm going to cut anyone apart who even thinks about making stuff like that again.'

Me: 'I see... I first thought there would be nice memories, but somehow it turned to traumatic experiences... I guess The Dark Order really is dark in certain area's... Anyway, have fun reading this and leave some reviews please.'

* * *

 **Day 2: science division**

Every person at The Order had his own safe place to return to if they felt bad. Kanda would start meditating in the training hall and Allen would take refuge in the dining hall to stuff himself with food. Lenalee came to Kanda or Komui and Lavi hid himself behind a mountain of books in the library. But there was one place no-one would ever mention in such a situation. A spot, everyone agreed on, to be the most dangerous place in the whole building, called: the science division.

That was why Allen was so surprised when he found a certain man in between the desks, seemingly searching for something.

It was early in the morning and, after pulling their usual all-nighter, the scientists had went to bed to get a few hours of sleep. The paperwork and chemicals lay scattered all over the room, but Kanda slowly maneuvered around it, looking everywhere with a frown on his face.

'Hey, Kanda,' Allen walked in carefully, not being able to just leave without soothing his curiosity first. 'What are you doing here? I thought you hated the science division.'

The man looked up and sent him a murderous glare. 'It's none of your business.'

The boy pulled a brow up in surprise, ignoring the rude words instead of getting angry. 'And why is your hair loose?'

Kanda's expression darkened even more as he repeated violently: 'It's none of your business.'

'Don't tell me you're looking for a hairtie!' Suddenly Allen couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. 'Did you lose yours and are you searching for it, or are you looking for one of Lenalee because you broke your own?'

'Are you deaf, Moyashi? I said it's none of your business.'

'Just selectively,' the boy answered, suddenly looking increasingly grumpy. 'Especially that certain word you used at the end of the first sentence. I can't hear it. Was it 'Allen' by any chance?'

'Shut up, Moyashi.'

The man turned around to resume his search, but Allen quickly grabbed hold of his wrist. 'I didn't hear that last word again, can you repeat it?' He squeezed in warning and tried to lock eyes with the man to send him a serious glare.

Kanda faced him again, looking like he was about to yell so hard that everyone would immediately wake up. 'Let go of me, idiotic Moyashi.'

'I didn't hear you,' was the answer through clenched teeth, while more pressure was built up on the arm of the samurai.

However, he never got to hear what he had wanted to. Instead a sharp pain shot through his stomach when Kanda's knee crashed in it with force and he flinched, gasping for air. His hand immediately let go of the wrist and instead moved to his belly, that felt like it would get a few dark bruises later.

'You jerk!' Suddenly the younger exorcist had forgotten all about people who were resting and flung himself at his colleague.

They plunged to the floor, rolling over it while throwing punches at each other and trying to somehow get on top.

However, that didn't take long. Allen felt himself bump against something and somewhere above his head came the sound of something wobbling on a desk. Before he was even really aware of it, Kanda had disappeared and something hard hit his head.

For a moment Allen was blinded. His sight turned black, then got filled with stars and his head started to hurt like hell. He even felt himself growing sick from the hit, but he forgot about that when he realized he had heard the sound of breaking glass.

His eyes adjusted a little again, so he could finally see the shards of a bottle scattered over the floor and some kind of purple liquid covering his chest. His face felt wet as well and slowly the stuff was spreading over his clothes, making him grunt in disgust.

Great, strange science division chemicals, those were the worst things you could ever get over yourself, and he had managed to get not just a drop, but all of it over his whole body. He'd be a lucky guy if he wouldn't turn into a turtle or anything like that now.

'I'll make you pay for this!' Allen jumped back on his feet and charged at the man again, who smartly enough, started to avoid him to keep the chemicals away from his own body.

The boy followed every movement though, determined to get his revenge, when a sudden distraction made him halt his attack for a moment.

He came to a standstill, panting, and wondered what precisely had made him stop, when a long, white strand of hair fell from his shoulder on his chest.

'Not again,' he growled, picking it up and winding it around his finger. Apparently he had gotten hair growing chemicals over himself again, but he didn't think that was all. Something was off.

When he shifted for a moment, doubting if he should resume his attack, he realized what. His chest somehow felt heavy. His skin swung around when he moved and it felt kind of uncomfortable.

He put his hand on the spot, then finally tore his eyes away from Kanda to widen them in surprise at the bump he was holding.

 _Boobs?!_

'Wha… what's this supposed to be?' He lifted his hand, then poked in his chest again, which gave an even more uncomfortable sensation. 'Did… did this liquid turn me into a woman?!'

'Tssk, suits a little Moyashi as you well,' Kanda commented, still looking overly grumpy and ready to defend whenever there was need to.

Well, the man didn't have to wait long anymore. Allen felt rage fill his body and he launched himself at the samurai with new energy. This was not something he would forgive. It wasn't only about the jerk anymore, but his pride. He wouldn't let himself lose his face in front of Kanda without getting revenge.

They jumped around in the room, until Allen was fed up with it. Against his own principles, he picked up a bottle from a random desk and threw it at the man.

Kanda, who hadn't seen it coming was just too late in dodging and got half of it over his shoulder and chest, making him growl in anger.

Soon Mugen left it's sheath and floated through the air, making Allen dance in circles to avoid the sharp blade.

He picked up another bottle, ready to soak Kanda with something that would soothe his demand of revenge, but the sword caught it in mid-air, causing it to explode right in Allen's hands.

The boy jumped back and tried to shake it off, but it got somehow sucked into his skin, leaving him frightened of the consequences.

However, he looked back at the man when Mugen clattered on the ground.

Kanda was looking at his hands in shock, which had turned to claws that were unable to hold a sword. Right through the long strands of dark hair, two cat ears stuck into the air and a long elegant tail swept back and forth violently, all the hairs on it bristling.

Allen wanted to burst out in laughing, but instead some kind of embarrassing bark left his throat and made him shut up immediately. He tried again for a moment but this time a soft growl was all he could produce and he again fell silent.

Kanda had returned his attention on his opponent. His ears were folded backwards, so low on his head that they were nearly invisible and he hissed aggressively, apparently not being able to make human sounds anymore either.

This time the man restarted their fight and attacked with some furious swipes to his enemy. Allen dodged them and went for the tail, but yelped when nails struck his ear. He backed away and took a feel on his head, suddenly noticing that instead of human ones, two fuzzy dog ears were hidden among his hair.

He growled deeply this time, ready to get the man back for it.

Dog and Cat stared at each other, ready to pounce, when a familiar voice called out to them assertively:

'Stop that, now!'

They looked up in surprise at Lenalee, who stood in the doorway. She looked a bit angry and had her arms crossed.

'What are you two thinking? You woke up the whole Order with all the noise you made. Besides, you're rampaging through the science division?!'

Allen felt his ears turn backwards and a soft whine left his throat unwillingly, while Kanda flinched and bared his teeth, while looking at the ground.

Lenalee sighed. 'I can't believe you two. Don't you ever get fed up with fighting?'

'More importantly,' Lavi interrupted, who showed up behind the girl with a curious but wary expression on his face, 'Allen, are those boobs?'

The boy quickly avoided their eyes and felt the blood make its way up to his face.

'Come,' Lenalee continued more gently this time, 'let's treat your wounds and when nii-san wakes up, he'll probably be able to make something that fixes your… inconveniences.'

The two troublemakers looked at each other again for a second, which immediately turned in murderous glaring. Allen felt a growl well up in his throat again, but whimpered when an elbow was planted in his side.

'No more fighting,' Lenalee told him resolutely, making Allen look at her guiltily. 'Seriously, how can you even work together if you can't even be with each other for a moment. Come, let's go to the nurse. Your ear is bleeding quite badly.' She prepared to turn around, but halted for a moment and looked at the other male. 'You too, Kanda.'

Kanda spat in annoyance and Allen rolled his eyes with the thought of having to hang out a moment more with the jerk.

But in the end, they both followed the girl obediently, hoping that they wouldn't feel the consequences of the chemicals for too much longer instead of thinking about fighting each other.


	3. Day 3: clan of Noah

Allen: 'Are you okay? You look tired.'

Me: 'I am tired. I usually never write after work. This is the first time I do. I hope it didn't influence my oneshot.'

Allen: 'I think it did... because this story just doesn't make sense.'

Me: 'It does. It's just a bit AU-ish. But I explain the most important things in the piece itself.'

Allen: 'It's never going to happen.'

Me: 'The chances are slim, I admit it, but you never know, Allen. Besides, it's just a story.'

* * *

 **Day 3: clan of Noah**

"I don't even want to have dinner with them,' Allen moaned to the mirror while tightening the ribbon around his collar. 'I'd rather have a big meal on my own. Even a pack of dogs would be better company.'

'Oh, come on, Allen, it's just dinner,' a voice in his head declared. 'You can spend all your time alone in your room all day long. You just have to share dinner with them.'

'Which is one of the only times I absolutely _don't_ want to spend with them.' He fixed the folds in his suit and brushed his hair back, ready to tie it in a ponytail. 'I hate being with them, it ruins my appetite.'

'Oh yeah, and you already eat so little. You should be worrying,' Neah answered sarcastically.

'Shut up, you don't understand. It already begins before the earl even comes in. The twins are annoying me the whole time like brats, Road comes with homework, of which I understand just as much as Tyki and then when the earl enters they start talking about killing people and how horrible and devilish innocence is.'

He grimaced when his left arm itched at the mention of that word, reminding him of the fact that it was now made of dark matter, instead of god's crystallization.

The Noah in his body apparently understood what he was thinking about: 'Allen, you just have to deal with it for a bit longer. You know your arm is safe and when we have gotten enough information and found the right moment to kill the earl, you can go find it and get it back.' However, the man's tone implied that he'd rather destroyed it on the spot, instead of ripping it off to infiltrate and leave it somewhere hidden.

'I know, it just all takes so long. I don't belong here, Neah. I mean, I like Tyki and Road can be really nice too sometimes, but I just _know_ I'm not part of the family and I don't want to become one either. I want to go back home, where my real family is.'

The Noah didn't know what to say to that and stayed silent, while the boy worked on his hair.

A few knocks made his attention shift to the door.

'You can come in.'

Tyki entered and closed the door behind him carefully. 'Shounen, are you almost ready?'

'Yeah, I just need to tie this together.'

The man took him in for a moment. 'Oh, by the way, the earl told us we need to come with blue ribbons, not red ones.'

'What?' Allen dropped his hair with a displeased expression. 'What does it matter which color ribbon I use?!'

'The earl wants us to match, as a family.'

'I hate this.' He pulled the red one off his neck with a violent movement and tossed it on the floor. 'I don't have anything against being a gentleman, I mean, that's even pretty good, but this just goes waaay to far. I already spent a whole hour on my appearance and it's still not good enough.'

However, when he saw Tyki's reluctant face, he sighed in defeat, remembering the man's past life. 'I'm sorry, Tyki, I know you should feel exactly the same.

He opened the closet and pulled a blue ribbon out of it.

'I know it's hard for now, shounen, but you'll get used to it soon enough.' The man pulled the ribbon out of the boy's hands and started tying it were it should be, too impatient to wait for his family member to get done himself. Meanwhile Allen started working on his hair again.

'Oh, shounen, I actually came here to tell you something.'

'So, what is it?' the boy asked, not being able to keep his bad mood out of the conversation.

'It seems the earl will give us a mission tonight. Road overheard him talking.'

Allen's hair was suddenly forgotten when the boy looked at Tyki in surprise. 'What kind of mission?'

A cold feeling spread through his chest when the man grimaced in reluctance and his face paled when he finally spoke.

'It seems to be an assassination.'

'Why would he give me such a job?! I… he knows I wouldn't ever finish it.'

Tyki sighed and let go of the finished ribbon. 'He doesn't want you to do it. He wants me to go and you have to follow and help me and especially watch.'

Allen swallowed uncomfortably. 'What use am I if I just watch?'

'He wants you to get used to it. He's worried you'd otherwise never be able to go on missions. Maybe one day you can do it yourself, he hopes.'

'This is ridiculous!' the boy burst out. 'I'm not going to…'

'You have no choice, shounen, it will be an order.'

Allen fell silent, seeing in the mirror how he got even paler, until his face was almost as white as his hair. 'You said I was part of your family, that he cared about me. Why would he do such a thing to someone he loves?'

'He does care about you. He loves all of us. That's why he does this.' Tyki massaged his forehead, apparently getting slightly desperate because it was so hard to made this boy understand their ways. 'The earl is worried about you. He fears that the years that you were tied to that ugly arm have poisoned your mind. He wants you to become able to think yourself again, instead of letting yourself lead by the principles of innocence.'

Allen didn't know how to respond to that anymore.

'Just promise me one thing, shounen.'

The boy looked up reluctantly.

'Don't say stuff like this when the others are present. You can share your reluctance with the earl, Road and me, but the others shouldn't know. They already are considering to kill you. Any sign of betrayal may be the limit.'

'I won't,' Allen was only able to whisper.

'Oh, and another thing,' the man continued. 'Whatever happens, _don't_ jump in between on that mission. I don't mind if you get angry, scream, cry or just look away when it happens, but just don't interfere. Another Noah might get the idea to tail us, and if that happens it will put you in the same danger.'

'Okay,' was the nearly inaudible answer.

'Good, then let's…'

Suddenly the door flew open and a shade shot across the room, ready to attack Allen.

Just at one meter distance Road stopped and took a good look at his face, then she looked at Tyki.

'Tyki, what have you done to my Allen? You made him upset!'

The man looked surprised for a moment, then sighed. 'I didn't do anything. And you should stop calling him that like he's a dog.'

'But he _is_ my Allen,' the girl whined, wrapping her arms around the boys neck and giggling.

The white-haired male looked at Tyki for help, but the man shot a glance back that said he wasn't planning on interfering until it was really needed, making Allen sigh in defeat.

'But why are you upset, Allen?' Road asked caringly, running a hand across his cheek.

'I told him about the earls plans.'

The girl looked at the man who had spoken and suddenly a serious expression covered her face. 'I see.'

'I just wanted to help him be prepared.'

She turned her face so she could look the boy in the eyes. 'It will be okay, Allen. Tyki will take care of it and the earl doesn't expect you to really look at it yet. He just wants to help you to get used to it.'

'It's okay.' The boy's voice sounded hoarse, but he was determined to not show his weakness again, like he had done with Tyki a few moments ago. 'I'll manage somehow.'

'That's the spirit, shounen,' the man responded. He smiled slightly. 'Let's just leave immediately after dinner and then we can have a game of poker after. That'll cheer you up.'

'Yes, that's a great idea.' Allen forced himself to smile back, though dread was filling his chest.

'Good, let's go to dinner then,' Road declared happily. She finally let go of her catch again and grabbed his hand. 'A good meal will do you good as well.'

However, those thoughts didn't make him feel better at all. The only thing that soothed him, was Neah, who deep in his mind, reassured him that it would all soon be over when they had gotten what they wanted. He just had to hold out a little bit longer as a member of the clan of Noah.'


	4. Day 4: exorcists

Me: 'I REALLY couldn't think of anything to write for this theme. It just seemed too obvious. Almost everything I write is about Allen being an exorcist. I just didn't know what would be a good oneshot to write for this. But somehow I ended up with something.'

Lavi: 'It's not TOO bad I guess. I would really like it though if you gave me a date.'

Me: 'I'm sorry, Lavi, I just didn't feel like it. Maybe next time. I still got the idea it's not really good though, but that's just my opinion. Have fun reading it anyway!'

* * *

 **Day 4: exorcists**

'So, what kind of job do you two do?' The waitress put a mountain of plates on their table, blocking Lavi out of Allen's sight. It was quiet at the moment and apparently she was getting bored, because suddenly she took a lot of interest in the two unfamiliar males that had sat down inside.

'We're exorcists,' Lavi declared proudly, looking at the girl with obvious interest.

'Oh?' She smiled back sweetly to the redhead, 'and what do you exorcise?'

'Akuma.'

'Criminals.'

Allen looked at his colleague with a pulled up brow that asked what the hell he was doing, but the other acted as if he hadn't seen it at all.

'You exorcize criminals?' she asked, wonder apparent in her voice. 'What kind of criminals? And you don't kill them right?!'

'Oh, don't worry.' Lavi waved her question away in a careless motion. 'We don't kill them. We take them with us to The Black Order and deal with them there. When they come back they all have turned into good fellows and continue happily with their new lives.'

Too tired of hearing the idiotic impress stories of the redhead, Allen started eating and rolled his eyes in the meantime.

However, the other male continued, talking about how he caught murderers and had brought them back, almost dying in the process.

'And you're his colleague right?' the girl shifted her attention to the boy, who looked up in surprise, mouth stuffed with food. 'What kind of dangerous situations did you get in?'

Allen shifted a bit uncomfortably. Not feeling anything for lying, but not in the mood to betray Lavi either. 'I… I kind of experienced the same things as him.'

'Can't you tell…?'

'I have a nice story about the two of us.'

Allen sent the other male a glare as warning now, but it still got ignored.

'Let me tell you about that time that Allen got hurt…'

Well that was the limit. 'And had to drag you out of the line of fire, because you were unconscious.'

Lavi's eyes widened and he looked at his companion for the first time since their conversation started. 'I don't think it went like that, more like the other way around.'

'Sure, when we were exorcising criminals, but when we were exorcising _akuma_ the other day, _I_ had to drag _you_ out of the rubbish because you needlessly broke a wall with your hammer again.' He poked with his fork in his food aggressively.

'What are you talking about, Allen? We were talking about our job.'

'Oh really? Because I've got the feeling I'm the only one talking about our work here.'

For a moment the two were staring daggers at each other, until Allen's left eye came to life with a screech.

He immediately straightened his back and took a look around until he found what he was looking for.

'Lavi, that man with the beard. He's an akuma.'

Suddenly the girl wasn't important anymore, because the redhead understood the urgency of the situation. He stood up and looked at his companion to determine when the would attack.

The girl looked at them questioningly.

Allen gave her a sign to stay where she was and gave her an explanation in a soft whisper: 'Now, we're going to show you our real work.'

It seemingly only made her more confused, but the two exorcists didn't pay any more attention at her. They walked in on the man acting like they were about to leave, but came to a standstill when their target stood up as well and turned around.

They reacted even before the weapons of the akume came out. Lavi jumped out of the way of the bullets while Allen stopped them with Crown Clown's cloak to be sure nobody would get hurt. Then they took out their weapons and killed the akuma in a single strike.

A level 1 was nothing for experienced exorcists like them. For a moment the boy even thought more akuma had to be hiding somewhere, because this just had to be a trap, but it wasn't.

When they turned around to continue on their meal, the girl was staring at them with a pale face and huge eyes of terror. 'Y… You… what happened? You killed that man?'

'N… No, you see. We…' Lavi was struggling to find a way to explain, when Allen decided to jump in.

'We exorcise akuma. They are weapons that disguise themselves as humans.' He stepped forward and offered her a hand. 'Are you okay? You must be shocked to see something like this.'

She shook her head and took a step back. 'P… Please leave…. We… we didn't do anything wrong. Please don't hurt us!'

Allen's smile faltered and his hand withdrew partly.

'We won't hurt you!' Lavi exclaimed while walking up to her. 'We just saved your life instead! It's okay, you don't have to be afrai…'

'Please, leave me alone!' She turned around and fled, leaving a disappointed Allen and shocked Lavi behind.

Allen sighed. 'I'm sorry, Lavi. That won't be a date for today.'

The other sighed as well. 'Yeah, apparently. I'm not really surprised though. This happens more often when people see us fight.'

'Yeah, they'll think we're monsters.' Allen walked back to his table and cleaned the last scraps from his plates. 'Let's go before they'll call the police and Komui will have stuff to explain again. We'll leave The Order's address behind so they can sent the bill in later.'

Lavi agreed and a few minutes later they left through the door.

'Nè, Lavi…'

The redhead looked at Allen in response.

'Do you think that someday, when we've defeated the earl, those people will also come to see that we saved them?'

Lavi frowned unhappily. 'I'm sorry, Allen. I've seen a lot of wars and the winners do get enchanted on after. But the ones that were against them always find ways to oppose to them. I think people who want to call us monsters will keep doing that, even if it's just because they can't comprehend our world.'

The boy fell silent for a moment, then smiled nostalgically. 'That won't change my mind though. I'll keep on fighting, for both the sake of the akuma as for the humans.'

 _Because he was an exorcist._


	5. Day 5: BroTP

Allen: 'Finally a story I like! This is really nice.'

Timcanpy: 'Gaaah!'

Allen: 'Look, Tim, likes it too. You've really outdone yourself this time!'

Me: 'I did? I don't feel it like that myself, but I'm glad you like it.' *smiles* 'Anyway, to the readers: have fun reading this and please leave some reviews.'

* * *

 **Day 5: BroTP**

'Tim!'

With a scream Allen started a sudden chase after the cat that had seemingly passed by so innocently. He hadn't even really noticed the animal, until it had jumped up and stole his important golden friend.

 _I should have known better_ , shot through the boys head while he sprinted the streets. _This is the third time this week. How could I've been so stupid to pay no attention to the pet? I could have prevented this!_

It was a long run this time. They turned a few blocks, but he was catching up. Ten minutes after the whole 'kidnapping' occurred, the boy threw in the last of his powers to close the last meter that took them apart. With a practiced dive, he landed just on top of the cat, forcing it to the ground.

The animal fought back like a beast. Scratching his opponent's skin and squirming in his arms, anything to keep his prey, but the boy was too determined. He closed his fingers around his golden treasure like a lock and kept pulling until the teeth lost their grip.

There were a few more seconds of a struggle, then the cat realized he had lost and fled, leaving the golem in its owner's hands.

'Are you okay, Timcanpy?' Allen asked, ignoring the scratch marks that already started to sting uncomfortably.

The golem nodded, flew up for a moment and then took place on the boy's head. It snuggled itself deep into his hair and wrapped its tail affectionately around Allen's neck.

He had been saved once again by his owner. Sometimes it seemed like he would never be able to repay the debt.

* * *

But that day finally came a week later.

Allen strolled through the streets, in search of any akuma that may threaten the village. He looked everywhere. Even deep in the dark and abandoned alleys, knowing no human would be a match against him. He didn't have to worry about robberies of kidnappings. He would only have to pull out his sword and they would leave, even if he couldn't even cut a hair off their body with it.

However, he hadn't been prepared for anything else than humans, akuma or Noah. Yes, he kept his eyes out for stray cats, to keep his little companion safe, but what he hadn't expected was the huge black dog, hidden in the shadows.

The beast started barking out of nowhere, startling the boy that had come to a dead end. Allen turned around quickly, seeing how the big animal stepped to the middle of the road, blocking the only way out with its threatening figure.

It wasn't like the exorcist had anything against dogs, but this one seemed very aggressive. Its teeth were bared in an ugly growl and the fur on its back bristled in warning.

The boy took a step back. 'It's okay, doggy. I'm not going to hurt you. If you just let me through I'll leav… aahh!'

It took two steps forward, biting at the air, so his jaws made a terrifying snapping sound when they met each other. It didn't predict anything good. It just made Allen think of what would happen with anything that would get caught up in between those teeth. The thought only already made him feel sick.

He didn't know how to handle dogs! He only had met Mana's dog and that one had been a nice, polite dog, that had loved people. Not a dangerous beast like this one, ready to rip the flesh off his body.

He pressed his back against the wall and saw with wide eyes of fear how the animal came closer and closer. The frightened, nice words had stopped flowing from his mouth and he just stood frozen there now, not knowing what to do. He just hoped Lenalee would somehow find him before he would get torn to shreds. Or maybe he should use his innocence, but using his weapon on an animal just seemed wrong. This dog was probably just defending its territory, like its instincts told him to.

Just when Allen thought he wouldn't get out of this without a few tears in his clothes, a sudden flash of light next to the dogs head caught both of their attention.

A golden ball floated through the air, swooping just a cm above the animal's head, pulling its hair and then making a quick circle around its body.

The beast threw its head from side to side to follow the swift movements and snapped at the empty air behind the golem's long tail, not fast enough to actually catch it.

It barked furiously and started jumping around, sweeping its tail in frustration while it chased Timcanpy. Just when the animal was really into it, the golem flew out of the alley, removing the dog, who was too obsessed with catching the little pest to remember its earlier opponent.

Allen didn't let a second go to waste. He loosened himself from the wall and sprinted out to the open streets, where he would be a lot safer. Then he waited at his companions return, worrying about its well-being.

Was Tim really fast enough to keep avoiding the dog? What if he got eaten by it? That would be far worse than getting eaten by a cat. He couldn't keep this aggressive dog by his side until Tim came out again, like he would do with the cats.

He walked in nervous circles, growing more impatient with the minute, until a golden flash caught his attention.

He looked up and smiled broadly when his well-known golem flew in front of him, not seeming damaged at all.

'Timcanpy, there you are!' He stuck out his hand to let his buddy land on it and with the other he pulled at the things 'cheek'. 'It's good to see you're alright. Did you get rid of the dog in a good way?'

The golem just showed its tiny razor sharp teeth in a smile as response.

'Good, boy.' The exorcist brought him up and pressed him to his face affectionately. 'You helped me out really well there. You're a great partner.'

The golem just huddled closer to the boy in response and 'Gaah'ed' softly, being just as happy to be Allen's ally as the other way around.


	6. Day 6: OTP

Lavi: 'You're late.'

Me: *cries out* 'I know! I just was so tired on the day itself. I felt like I would mess up if I'd write something then and then I wanted to write it yesterday, but the new chapter came out and just... _the feelsss_.'

Lavi: *sarcastically* 'Yeah, so many feels...'

Me: 'Anyway, though it's actually too late. Here's still the oneshot. I should also have written one for yesterday, but I'll already tell you that that one won't be made. The new chapter was just... too weird for me... I can't make a oneshot of it. I'm sorry. I hope this one will make up for it. So have fun reading this last oneshot for this countdown and please leave a review :)'

* * *

 **Day 6: OTP**

The weather was depressing. The sky had a dark grey color and thousands of water drops plummeted to the ground. It was cold and Allen had to huddle himself deep into his coat to keep himself warm.

Really, what was Kanda thinking, wandering around outside at this moment? He could have at least taken an umbrella.

Instead Allen had taken one with him, knowing the man would be soaked soon if he wouldn't use one. However, he first would have to find his colleague before being able to share it.

The rumbling of thunder sounded in the distance and the boy took up pace. It was easy to think of going to Kanda to shield him from the rain, harder was it to actually find him to do that. The man had hidden himself somewhere hard to find, Allen was really sure of that. He knew the other exorcist really well by now.

He entered one alley after another, looking in all the dark corners he could find. It was only when he left the town and walked along a grain field, that he finally found a dark figure standing all alone in the downpour.

'Kanda, you should get an umbrella next time you go out in this kind of weather.'

The samurai turned around in surprise. 'Moyashi…'

'It's Allen,' the boy snapped, though not sounding violent. 'You'll catch a cold like this.'

'Mind your own business, idiot, you know I can't catch colds.'

'Yes, I know idiots don't catch colds, but since your life force had declined rapidly not so long ago, I'm not so sure about falling ill anymore.' He gave a slight nod to his little roof to tell Kanda to join him.

However, the man didn't come. He looked at Allen cynically. 'Stop fuzzing over me.'

'Then you should start caring for yourself.'

'If someone should take care of himself it's you, idiot,' the other exorcists snapped violently. 'You almost got yourself killed again. If I hadn't jumped in to save you then…'

'Just get under the damn umbrella!'

The sudden yelling made the man widen his eyes in surprise and Allen felt almost a bit guilty when he saw it. The other exorcist had exactly hit a sore point. Earlier that day he had wanted to save a little girl from a horde of akuma. However, he had been restrained in his fighting because he had tried to protect her. Just when the akuma had launched an attack he wouldn't have been able to avoid, Kanda had jumped in and had been hit on the shoulder. The wound had closed by now, but wasn't even nearly healed. The life force of the man was weakened too much to make him regenerate that quickly. Allen felt horrible knowing that the wound was made because of him. Especially because it meant that his companions life had just gotten a bit shorter as well.

Kanda hadn't forgiven the other either and just turned his head away with an annoyed sound.

Allen knew this gesture. If he wouldn't do anything now they would stand here for hours, both too stubborn to move. However, he was also too stubborn to leave and let the man spend the night in the rain like this.

Instead he walked up to the other slowly so he wouldn't get noticed and whispered softly in his ear: 'It's just, that you're important to me.'

Kanda turned around in surprise. The man sometimes let his guard down in Allen's presence and the boy could see he hadn't expected those words either. It wasn't like them to express the warm feelings to each other in words. Most of the time they would yell at each other and feel annoyed. They would fight or tease each other. They weren't really the couple that declared their love to each other. It wasn't that Allen didn't want Kanda to know, it was more that they were just too stubborn to ever say it out loud.

However, sometimes, he just knew he wouldn't win a fight and in desperation those sentences sometimes just slipped out, making him feel just as surprised as the other male.

He moved the umbrella now so they were standing under it together. 'It isn't that hard to just stay here, isn't it?'

Kanda's gaze cut right through his and a glimpse of nostalgia mixed with annoyance was hidden in it. 'You two are way too much alike. Always worried about my well-being, but when I give you a punch you'd just punch back as hard as you could, then feel guilty and start annoying me even more with that stupid worry of yours.'

Allen knew exactly who the man was talking about. 'I'm sorry, Kanda. I didn't mean to make you remember…'

'Dammit, Moyashi, this is exactly what I mean. Always so irritating.'

The boy widened his eyes in surprise.

'Alma is gone. I don't care if you make me remember him. You're here and he's not, that's all that matters.'

Allen gritted his teeth and faced the ground. 'But I should have prevented it. I should have tried harder to…'

'Shut up, idiot,' Kanda hissed back violently. 'Even if you could have saved him, what about you? You think we'd be standing here like this?'

He looked up at the samurai, realizing that the man was right. He would have kept his distance if Alma had still been here. The other male had been the most important person in Kanda's life for years. It wasn't like he would have tried to break that bond. But all the more, because of that. 'I would have been happy to see you happy. Just, from a distance.'

'This is what's so annoying about you.'

Well, that statement came like a surprise to Allen.

'You always only think of others. If someone needs to start taking care of himself it's you! Just stop trying to help and safe other's at the cost of your own life. If you can be happy, take that chance for once!'

'But I mean it!' the boy cried out in frustration. 'I would have rather seen you happy with Alma than seeing you mourn about him. I know you miss him. I just want to see you happy for once in your life.' The last words came out bitterly, but that didn't hold the other back.

'You're a naïve idiot. Just forget Alma and be happy with what you got and stop throwing it away for once. If something makes me happy, it would be that.'

That silenced Allen for a moment. 'It would?'

'Of course, you idiot.' Kanda snapped, putting his hand around the one Allen was holding the umbrella with. 'Really, even the Usagi is smarter sometimes.'

The boy looked at the ground and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. 'I… I'll try to be a bit more careful from now on.'

'Don't 'try', _do_ it,' the man protested grumpily. 'Promise now, because if you give your life for one more person I'll kill you.'

'Only if you promise to be more careful with your lifeforce.'

'Say it now or I'll cut you right here with Mugen.'

Allen grimaced. 'That's blackmail, Kanda.'

'I don't care.'

The boy sighed, but a slight smile played around the corners of his mouth. 'Fine, I'll be more careful with my life from now on if you will do the same.'

Judging on Kanda's expression that wasn't really the answer he had wanted to hear, but he sighed and accepted it in silence.

'By the way, Kanda,' Allen continued softly, letting his eyes dart over the grain in front of them. 'You did a good job in not giving up at that time.'

'What are you talking about, Moyashi?'

'That day, I know you had planned on dying there with him. He was everything for you. But instead… You came back for me.' The last words came out as a whisper that was almost inaudible above the sounds of the rain.

'It was because you were the annoying idiot that made me feel guilty.' Kanda's hand let go for a moment and Allen feared he had said something wrong, but in a few seconds it got replaced by his other.

The man wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer.

'You should have come too that time.'

'I couldn't.' Allen laid his head on the man's chest and stared into nothingness, letting bad memories about the hard time after capture of the Order flood his mind. 'You needed to be with just the two of you. Besides, I knew they would keep searching for you if I would go there. Not only the Order, but the Noah would invade quickly as well. You needed a safe place without any interferences.'

Kanda sighed grumpily. 'Because you had to sacrifice your own well-being for ours again.'

'I knew I would be fine.'

'You wouldn't have been if I hadn't come back.'

'Yeah, maybe…'

He felt at Kanda's stifling muscles that the man hadn't expected that reaction. Usually Allen would never have admitted it indeed, but he was so tired. Everything had gone so fast and he was so confused. He just didn't feel like fighting with his companion anymore. Maybe, he could let his stubbornness fade, just a little. It wasn't like it would be dangerous.

They both had fallen silent. Kanda had laid his head on Allen's and they stared out in the rain, holding their little cozy roof together.

'Thanks for the umbrella, Allen,' the man finally admitted reluctantly.

'Hmm, you don't have to bring one yourself next time either. I think I can get used to this.'

The arm around his shoulders tightened and he wrapped his own around the muscular chest. 'I've never felt so warm when it rained before.'

Kanda's hand squeezed his softly and they kept standing there in silence half night long.


End file.
